


Abandoned

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Petstuck, i dont even know, idk - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, solkat - Freeform, some johnkat?, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert just wanted to buy some apple juice. </p><p>Instead he found a couple of trolls in a box. </p><p>If only he knew that keeping the trolls would change things for him. </p><p>Mostly because they keep making a mess of the house, goddammit Karkat stop hitting Sollux.</p><p>But there's emotional things too. </p><p>((Also called "Some Petstuck in Which I Can't Write Proper Summaries or Titles." Some petstuck Solkat with background JohnDave because why not? Updates at least once a week on Fridays 0u0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Box

John huffed as he walked out of the grocery store. It was late, but he had to go get some fucking apple juice before Dave flipped over the fact that he had drank it all. That guy sure loved his monster piss. As he went out the doors, he noticed some rain starting to fall. Good thing he had his umbrella. John saw that it might rain, so like any self respecting human, he got an umbrella.

 

Humming, John opened his blue umbrella and held it over his shoulder as he walked to his apartment. Geez, the rain was really picking up. The drops that had started out tiny and just sprinkling the air were now big and they fell hard. Pulling up his hood, the teen started walking faster until he heard a small whimper.

 

Stopping, John looked around. Did he hear something? It was faint... Maybe he just imagined it. Shaking his head, he started walking again. Then he heard the little squeak again. "Hello?" There was a pause, then another whimper. John walked around with wide eyes, looking for the source of the pained noises. He eventually found a large box. Carefully looking in, the teen's blue eyes widened even more and he held his hand up to his mouth in shock.

 

 

Inside the box were three trolls.

 

They looked too small to be over a year old, hell, he doubted they were even one. But the worst part wasn't the fact that someone left three trolls in a box in the rain. No, the worst part was that out of the three trolls, only one was moving. John bent down to inspect them when the conscious troll hissed at him. It stood in front of the other two and did it's best to look threatening. It was a pretty pathetic attempt though. Even though it tried to drive John away, it was shaking and judging by its scrawny structure, he could tell that it hadn't eaten a good meal in a while.

 

John took a shaky breath and tried to calm the frightened troll down. He didn't want to get clawed on the way home. "Hey, hey. Nice little troll with two possibly dead friends, nice little troll." He bit his lip and tried to not look scared as he carefully stretched his arm out to scratch the young troll. Then he noticed a note. "Huh?" Quickly picking it up, he read the wet and barely legible scribbles.

 

_'Im sorry._

_I can't keep them._

_The female is named Nepeta and the smallest male is named Karkat. The biggest one, who is male, is named Sollux._

_I hope you find this while they're still alive.  
_

_I can't keep them any lo'_

 

And then it ended. It was cut off... But why couldn't the person keep these three? Why couldn't they just leave them at a pet store? Surely it was better than leaving them like this! John shook his head as he felt himself get wetter and wetter. He had to get the three trolls somewhere dry, _fast_.

 

He held his breath as he slowly stretched his arm to scratch the only troll that was still conscious- Karkat. He _is_ the smallest and he looks like a guy, right? Right. Anyways, he had to calm this troll down, otherwise he wouldn't be able to carry all three home.

 

 

Karkat stiffened and growled softly at first, clear attempting to scare the human away. Soon enough though, his threatening facade melted into a pleading face and pathetic whimpers. John sighed with relief of not getting scratched and quickly picked Karkat and the two other trolls. It scared John a little because they were extremely cold and limp. One was shivering faintly... Sollux? Yeah that looked like it. Sollux was shivering very little, but at least that meant he was alive! Optimism, it's a charm. But the third and last one, Nepeta then, wasn't moving at all. Uh oh.

 

John's eyes widened as he ran as fast as he could through the rain with his umbrella perched on his shoulder. In all his haste though, he had forgotten the bags from the store. Hopefully he would still have ears when Dave found out about the missing monster piss. 


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, my petstuck headcanon is that the trolls are basically the same, except they're smaller and have paws and tails. They can pick stuff up with their paws though. They also have short fur on their bodies.

It was cold.

 _Really_ cold.

A young troll shivered in the rain, huddled up to a taller troll for warmth. It spoke in a soft whimper in the chirps, whines, and growls of the language the trolls specifically had. "I'm c-cold." The taller troll half heartedly nuzzled the smaller troll, hunching over it to try to warm it up and cover it from the rain at the same time. "W-We'll be okay, K-KK." The smaller troll, Karkat, whimpered softly as he reached over to a limp, lifeless body. "Are you s-sure that Nepeta's?.." One of the taller troll's tails twitched at the question, and he looked down, nuzzling him again. "I'm sorry..." The troll spoke with an obvious and very noticeable lisp, and his whimper was filled with grief.

Karkat reached up to gently paw at his face. His baggy sweater was drenched, but he somehow felt comforted by it. It was dripping as he gently papped the taller troll again. "I-It's okay, Sollux." Even as he spoke, light red tears started pooling in his eyes and he knew that his chirp was shaky and filled with unbelievable sadness. He closed his eyes as he remembered yesterday. Why did everything go wrong?

_~~~_

_"Come on Karkitty! Pawlux! Let's go look for some food! Im starving, and I'm sure mew are too!" Nepeta was growing restless and constantly whined. Karkat huffed, rolling his eyes. "Nepeta, I'm about to drop dead from hunger, but let Sollux wake up properly first, jesus." Sollux was stretching in the corner, his hair and fur all messed up from sleep. "Yeah, give me a break. I haven't slept in nights because I'm just making sure nothing creeps up on us, and when I choose to actually sleep for once, I have to wake up early. The sun just went down, heck, I can still see it slightly." His lisp was even heavier than usual from sleep, and he yawned widely._

_"Woah, your mouth is so big I bet I can fit my entire head in there." Karkat booped his nose and the tallest troll finished the yawn, blowing a raspberry at him afterwards. "Come on, mew two! Let's see if we can hunt some mice! Pawlux, up we go!" Sollux huffed but picked them all up with psionics. The box was too big and steep to properly climb, but luckily the tallest troll had learned to use his psionics to carry them out without frying them in the process. Sure, it was a bumpy ride, but at least they were still alive._

_Once they landed on the other side of the box, the psionic rubbed his eyes to try to get them to properly see again. The other trolls waited, staying quiet for once. They knew how he could get really bad headaches if he strained himself, so they didn't want to aggravate it._

_After a few minutes, Sollux looked up and nodded. Nepeta's face lit up, grinning. "The mighty purredator is delighted that Pawlux and Karkitty are ready to join the hunt!" Karkat groaned and rolled his eyes. "Nepeta are you serious? Quit the roleplaying. I'm actually really hungry right now." "Fiiiine."_

_Nepeta crouched down to 'hunt', even though she wasn't even half a sweep old and honestly didn't know how. None of them were even a full sweep. Sollux was the oldest at roughly half a sweep, but Nepeta and Karkat were both maybe a week or two younger. Despite their age, they somehow survived a week in the box, and that was good._

_While Nepeta looked for some food to hunt, the other two trolls looked around for food some people threw away. A sudden loud squeal from Nepeta made Karkat instinctively hiss and Sollux jumped before tumbling down a trash can. Ouch. Shaking himself off, he ran with Karkat to see what happened, expecting a human or a bigger troll to appear. Instead, they got something amazing._

_"Oh. My. God," Karkat muttered with wide eyes._

_"No way," The psionic murmured._

_"It doesn't even look rotten! I think it's fresh." Nepeta didn't even bother with the puns, she was too busy admiring the piece of raw steak. It was more than any of them had eaten in a while, and they couldn't believe their luck._

_Karkat was the first to snap out of the food induced trance. He waved his paws in front of the shocked trolls. "Come on! Let's take it back to the box before someone else takes it!" The trolls nodded and picked up a part of the meat. Nepeta with her mouth, and the male trolls with their paws._

_They had started walking until a growl stopped them dead in their tracks. "What do you motherfuckers think you're all up and doing with my food?" The smaller trolls hesitantly turned around and nearly squeaked with horror. A big troll with mangy hair and fur was glaring daggers at the three._

_Karkat slowly backed away from the meat, growling. He didn't want to get in a fight against this troll. He could tell by his horns and size that it was clearly a highblood, and even though it was three of them against one, they were clearly in no state to fight. "Come on guys. We can just get some other food-" "No!" Nepeta interrupted him, and Sollux looked torn apart between their choices, so he stayed where he was._

_"We can't let him have this! This is the first good meal in days. We can just fight him together!" Sollux closed his eyes before opening them and shaking his head at Nepeta. "NP, let's just go!" He reached over to gently pull her back, but she pounced before he could get a grip on her._

_She snarled as she jumped onto the bigger troll's face. She only got to give the troll various cuts and three long gashes down his face before getting thrown off. The troll roared as she hit the floor with a sickening crack. Was her head even supposed to go in that direction?..._

_The other trolls' eyes widened and they backed away with their tails between their legs, looking as submissive as possible. There was no way they were going against that. The bigger troll that threw Nepeta as if she was just a rag doll growled at the others before picking up the meat and stalking away. As soon as it left, they scrambled to Nepeta. Karkat shook with fear as diluted red tears went down his face as he shakily wiped some green blood dripping out of her mouth. "Nepeta no..."_

_Sollux watched Karkat with pain in his eyes. "Karkat... She's g-" "STOP." The yellowblood jumped at the sudden raise of volume of his voice. "JUST.... Stop. I d-don't want to hear it." Sollux frowned, forcing away tears, and went to pat his back. "Karkat let's just go ba-" "Shut. Up. Now." He snarled._

_Sollux pulled away, alarmed by the warning in his growl. "If we go back, we take her too." Karkat didn't feel filled with grief yet. He felt angry, confused, and sad, but right now the anger was the main emotion. So he had to take it out somehow. 'And of course you do it to the only troll that you can trust.' A little voice scolded him in his head, but he didn't care. "We're going back, we're taking Nepeta, and that's that." All that the other troll did was nod, not wanting Karkat to get mad at him. "Want me to carry her? Or both of us?" Karkat sighed. "Both of us." Sollux nodded and they awkwardly picked Nepeta up. They walked to the box with their heads hung low, silence engulfing them._

_Why did everything have to go so wrong?_

_~~~_

When Karkat's mind returned to the present, he noticed how most of the rain was hitting Sollux, since he was hunched over the smaller troll. He was also shaking a lot. "Sollux?" There was a scary pause before he mumbled a small, "Huh?" Karkat's eyes widened as he scrambled away from underneath Sollux to check his face. "Sollux, are you okay?!" Sollux wobbled, and Karkat wondered if he was also something that was supporting the taller troll's weight. "I'm okay..." His voice trailed off as he collapsed. Karkat whimpered and frantically went to check on him. He was NOT going to be able to handle two dead friends.

He remembered how Sollux always ate less despite his size, and always gave part of his food to the other trolls. The lack of sleep couldn't be good either. He sighed with relief when he realized he was still breathing. But then he got terrified again when he realized it was uneven and it scared him. Without realizing it, he started whimpering, whining, and keening. He just didn't know what else to do.

Then he saw a human.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes the trolls back to his apartment. 
> 
> I really cannot summarize just read this half assed chapter please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awkward cough*
> 
> Yes I know I said I'd update regularly please don't hurt me.

John panted as he ran through the rain, his umbrella perched on his shoulder and the three trolls in his arms. He would be lying if he said that he knew what would happen with the young trolls, were they sick? Did they have a disease? Could they even be saved? Best not to think about that too much, the last thing that the blue-eyed boy needed was to worry about things he didn’t even fully comprehend. What he should be concentrating on is his running,

 

Suddenly, the boy slipped on some slippery rocks and he tripped, jolting the trolls in his arms. Karkat let out a tiny squeak that was probably of fear and annoyance. John murmured a quick, “Sorry, shhh, I promise you won’t die or anything,” as he started running again, then quickly regretted it and mentally slapped himself for his own stupidity.

 

He didn’t know if the troll understood what he was even saying, but if he did, he just made a stupid promise that probably stung the young troll’s feelings. ‘Oh, YOU won’t die, but your friends are probably already dead! You’re probably traumatized and will never have a good night’s sleep again, but that’s okay because YOU’RE alive!’ Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

 

That or he was overreacting and over thinking this, but give him a break, he’s not good under pressure.

 

John sighed as he saw his apartment complex in the distance. “Okay, just a little further. Then we can just bandage you up and feed you and all.” He felt something squirming faintly in his arms and looked down. He felt his heart break a little. Karkat was nudging Sollux gently, whimpering and shaking. The only thing that the biggest troll did was sigh slightly and shudder. Shit, come on, please don’t die.

 

Speaking of death… He glanced at Nepeta and gnawed at the inside of his cheek nervously. Crap, she wasn’t even moving, oh God.

 

The blue eyed boy took a deep breath as he went into the apartment complex and started half walking, half running to the second floor. Hey, at least they were out of the rain, but his legs were starting to ache at running upstairs, so he had to slow down. Falling wasn’t exactly a good thing to do with three trolls in his arms.

 

John made it to his room soon enough and awkwardly shifted the trolls into one arm, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to go in, which was kind of the whole point of running here. The trolls didn’t react much except for a soft but startled squeak from Karkat and a small sigh from Sollux. That was actually kind of worrying. Shit. He sighed and managed to grab his keys and hastily opened the door.

 

Huh, strangely quiet. Dave was probably gone for a DJ gig, it was a way for the two boys in college to manage paying for their rent. If he was gone for a gig though, that meant that he had most of the night to himself and the trolls. ‘Okay,’ he thought as he put down the trolls on the couch and scurried over to the closet. ‘That means that I have a bit to at least make the trolls somewhat comfortable. Also to research things about them.’

He sighed and shook his head as he grabbed three towels from the closet. He went over to the trolls and gingerly placed them on a towel. Wait a minute, that wouldn’t work, fuck he needed a hairdryer. Heh, he never thought he’d be grateful for his roommate’s tendency to always fuss about his hair. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the red hair dryer and ran back to the couch where the three lumps of practically skin and bone were.

 

John plugged it in and turned it on- woah it was loud. How he didn’t realize how loud it was, nobody would know, even if he could hear when Dave was using it when the bathroom door was closed. He huffed and decided to dry Sollux first, since he was the biggest, and apparently the only one in danger, since Nepeta looked… Gone. He’d bury her in the morning, but it still hurt to think that she was just. Gone. Fuck okay, stop thinking about Nepeta, John, try to save the other two.

 

Sollux shifted a bit at the noise, and managed to crack open an eye. John paused with curiosity. An entire blue eye? That’s interesting… He sighed and started drying Sollux, waving the dryer back and forth. Sollux growled and his eyes glowed slightly with a threat. John was about to back off, no need to get hurt, though the eye glowing sure looked cool and dangerous. But mostly dangerous.

 

Sollux then just closed his eye with defeat, shaking slightly. Karkat looked at Sollux with a mix of relief and worry, but didn’t move. John just sighed and carefully tapped Sollux’s back before drying him off again. Soon enough, he looked dry for the most part, just a little wet on his head. But John wouldn’t dare touch his head, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to get his arm bitten off. He sighed and slowly wrapped Sollux in the blanket. All that the troll did was shiver and sigh.

 

Then the blue eyed boy turned to Karkat, who was warily eying the hairdryer as if it was an enemy. When he moved the hairdryer close to the troll, he started growling. But when he moved it back, it was back to the look. Holding back a snicker, he did the same thing. Move the hairdryer closer, then back. He was being an asshole right now, but it was just so amusing.

 

At least it was amusing until Karkat actually pounced at the hairdryer and started scratching his hand like crazy. “OW OW OKAY, ON THE LIST OF THINGS THAT ARE OKAY, THIS IS NOT OKAY, STOP STOP STOP, AH!!” He jumped and actually flailed when Karkat bit his hand with the sharp teeth, and he ended up having to turn on the hairdryer to scare Karkat off.

 

John had to hold Karkat down by his head to be able to dry him off. And even then, he kept hissing and growling when the warm air hit his fur. When John was finally, finally done with drying Karkat, he had to wrap him up in a towel.

 

Note to self; Karkat does not like being confined in a small space. Or towels.

 

Karkat hissed and kept doing his best to get out of the towel. John eventually gave up and just wrapped the feisty troll in the towel so tightly that he could barely move. Karkat glared at John, and John just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get food.

 

Let’s see… Trolls like meat, right? Beef should work just fine. At least for now, until he could do some research on the little shits. He grabbed two packs of uncooked beef that he and Dave were going to cook in a barbeque… But he can just buy more. As he cut up the meat into chunks so that the trolls could easily eat it without being overwhelmed, he glanced at the clock and sighed.

 

11:37 PM

 

Geez, it was late, wasn’t it? He shook his head and then groaned. Aren’t most trolls nocturnal? Well damn. Looks like someone was going to stay up late. He sighed as he put the meat chunks in a disposable plate, and then he took it to the trolls. He put the plate on the table as he unwrapped Karkat from his towel prison, and then he just gently grabbed Nepeta and put her in an empty shoebox that was next to the couch. That should keep her safe and hidden until he would bury her.

 

John gently nudged Sollux and grabbed a chunk of meat to hold it in front of his mouth. Sollux grunted and cracked open his eyes. Oh wow, blue and red eyes? That’s actually really cool! He gently nudged the meat closer to the weak troll. He warily but hungrily stared at it, as if he really wanted to eat it but he wasn’t sure if it was safe or not.

 

John sighed and left the meat in front of him in case he wanted to eat. Then he turned around to grab another chunk of meat from the table- are you serious.

 

Karkat had climbed up and was now eating the meat like there was no tomorrow. Are you serious. Sollux wouldn’t have enough to eat! But when he reached out to snatch the plate away, Karkat growled darkly and looked like he was about to pounce. Oh hell no. John wasn’t exactly in the mood to have a repeat of the hairdryer incident. So he just stepped back, holding his hands up so that he wouldn’t have a missing finger or two.

 

Shaking his head, he went back to the kitchen to get some water for the trolls. If Sollux wouldn’t eat, maybe he’d drink? He walked back with two small bowls of water. He set them on the floor and turned around to try to coax Sollux into eating or drinking, but was pleasantly surprised. Karkat was holding out a small piece of meat for Sollux to eat, and he was gently cooing at him. John wasn’t sure what Karkat was saying, the trolls had a seemingly complex language after all, but he assumed that the smaller troll was trying to persuade Sollux to eat. And it was working.

 

Sollux was hesitantly nibbling at a chunk of meat, but he was eating at least. That was great! But they should drink some clean water before they get dehydrated. John cleared his throat awkwardly, making the two trolls turn towards him. “Hey so, uh,” geez, talking was hard. “food’s great and all. But you should probably drink,” He blinked, waiting for the two to either look suspicious or to just make his life easier and go drink, but they just stared. Then the realization hit him that if he didn’t understand what the trolls were saying, then they probably don’t know what he was saying.

 

John sighed and reached down to grab a bowl, then held it up to them. He put it on the couch and nudged it closer, then sat down on the floor to watch Sollux and Karkat without looking too threatening. Sollux hesitated, but then took an experimental sip of water. His red and blue gaze went from John to Karkat, and then he muttered something in troll to Karkt. Karkat’s ear twitched but he nudged Sollux away from the bowl to get some water himself.

 

Soon enough, the water was all gone and the two trolls were actually looking… Sleepy? John yawned as he raised an eyebrow. Geez, these two probably have a worse sleep schedule than Dave. But at least the trolls looked a little better, even if they weren’t exactly roaming around the apartment or looking eager to be there.

 

John smiled a bit to himself as he went to the closet to get a few blankets to make a makeshift bed for the trolls, at least until he could go to the pet store to get actual pet supplies for Sollux and Karkat. But by the time he went back to the couch to put the trolls in their blanket beds, they were already fast asleep.

 

Sollux was sprawled out on his back and softly snoring while Karkat was curled up like a cat on top of him. It was amusing since Karkat could barely fit without falling off of Sollux, but they managed. It almost looked as if they’ve done this countless times, heh. Except that with the way Karkat was curled up, it was as if he was expecting something else to be curled up next to him. Like a puzzle almost complete, but there was a missing piece.

 

John smiled but furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed it. With a silent sigh, he grabbed a blanket and balled it up as tightly as he could, then gently placed it on top of Sollux, but next to Karkat in that ‘empty space’. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but it was almost as if Karkat’s paws gently gripped the blanket.

 

The boy sighed and stretched as he walked to his bedroom. He climbed to the top bunk of his bunk bed-because bunk beds are so ‘ironic’ due to them being for kids, psh- and slipped off his glasses as he glanced at his bedside clock that was on a shelf.

 

12:01

 

Well wasn’t today an eventful day? John sighed as he curled up in bed, and sighed as he fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
